After This We are Going to kill James
by Robitik
Summary: James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Fred, and Scorpius travel back in time and meant there younger parents. Cursed child spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I** **f I own Harry Potter Scorbus would have happen but I do own my OCs**

 **Author's note** **Will be minor cursed child spoilers. I hope you like it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was just a normal day at Grimmauld place than they heard screams coming from the hallway.

"Get off of me" " I can't breath" "Where are we" "Move, than I'll move" "James I'm going to kill you if you don't get off of me""Rose get off of me"

"They could be death eaters" Moody said " Someone floo Dumbledore"

Than Molly Weasley went to go get got their wands outs. Than they walk into the hall only to find a bunch of teenagers.

"Who are you?"Moody asked them

They just stared at him than a girl said "What year is it ?"

"1995" Arthur Weasley said suspiciously

They all gasped than a girl around the age of 16 yelled "JAMES IF WE GET OUT OF THIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

"This is not my fault"

"YOU WERE THE ONE MESSING AROUND WITH THE TIM-"

By this time Dumbledore had arrived "Who are you?"

A boy who looked about 17 stepped up and said "You won't believe this but were from the future"

"Prove it" Snape snarled

"Ok well I can tell you that… when you were nine you told my grandma Lily that she was a witch and that you were the one who told Professor Dumbledore that Voldemort was after them" said James

"We can trust them" Dumbledore said "Why don't you come and sit down"

"So you can introduce yourselves please tell us your name, your parents, your age, and your house" Dumbledore said

Teddy was the first to speak "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin I'm 21 my parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and I was a Gryffindor and I'm not a werewolf"

Their was a gasp around the room Tonks on the other hand was beaming "See living and breathing proof that we belong together" Remus was to stunned to speak.

"My name is James Sirius Potter my parents are Harry potter and Ginny Weasley I am a Gryffindor and I'm 17"

Harry and Ginny were both blushing bright red.

"Harry you named your son after me" Sirius said beaming

"I'm Lily Luna Potter you already know who my parents are. I am 15 years old and I'm a Gryffindor"

Harry and Ginny both blushed even more.

"I'm Albus Potter you can guess who my parents are and I'm 16"

"You forgot your middle name and your house" James said smiling

"I'm not telling them"

"Please, besides Dumbledore said that you had to"

"Fine I'll tell them" he paused then said " My house is Slytherin and my middle name is Severus"

"WHAT" Ron Screamed

"Harry have you gone mental why would you name your son that!"Sirius almost yelled at

Harry.

Snape was emotionless.

"I don't know"

"You said that he was the bravest man you ever knew"

"It's official Harry is mental in the future" Ron said

Dumbledore was smiling.

"Can we move on?" Albus asked

Everyone started to quiet down then Rose said "My name is Rose-Granger Weasley and my parents are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley I'm a Gryffindor and I'm 15"

"Finally" almost everyone at the table said.

"Alright Fred looks like you own me 5 galleons"

"You were beating on us!" Ron said.

"Yeah Fred thought that Hermione would be smart enough not to marry you"

"My name is Fred Gideon Weasley my parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson and I'm 15" **(Fred from the future will be called fred2 when fred from the present will just be fred)**

"You stole my girlfriend" Fred said pointing to George

"Hey you still haven't introduced yourself" Harry said pointing to the platinum blonde boy

"I'm 16 my house is Slytherin. My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and my parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass" Scorpius said quickly

"A MALFOY" everyone at the table yelled except for Dumbledore and Snape

"Before you get all judgemental, without Scorpius Voldemort would rule. Well more like what would have happen if I had not had have Scorpius with me when we traveled back in time to save Cedric off of Delphi's persuasion. Well let's just say that without him most of us would be died in the future also he is my boyfriend" Albus said

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ok I still have an OC I have left to introduce that was the character who was yelling at James if you're confused about who it was. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter if I did Scorbus would have happen all I own is my OCs**

 **Author's note I edited the last chapter a little bit I just added Fred2 and change the wording a little bit so yeah I just wanted to tell you that. Anyway I hope you like it and that's it Bye.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT!" everyone yelled except for Dumbledore who was beaming.

"Why isn't this a surprising event" Fred said

"YOU TWO ARE GAY" Ron shouted in shock "AND WORST OF ALL YOU'RE DATING

EACH OTHER"

"Well I'm actually bisexual" said Scorpius

"And what's so wrong about being gay?" said the girl who looked 16

"Well nothing" Ron replied

"I never think I'll see the day when a Malfoy and a Potter-" Sirius was cut off

"Hey you almost forgot about me" said the girl who looked 16 "Well my name is Alex Sapphire Blue my I'm 16, I'm a Slytherin and my parents are Alaysia blue and Immanuel Blue probably have never even heard of them, they're Americans.

"Just what we need more Slytherins" Ron said

"Anyway do you want to hear how we got here or not" Alex said

They nodded their heads.

"Well it all started with that idiot" Alex said clearly referring to James

"Well we were all just here, hanging out when James burst in with a time turner" Rose said.

"How did you even get a time turner?" Teddy asked

"Well I stole it from dad"

"WHAT!" all of them said.

"Wait so you're telling me they still have the time turners, after what Scorpius and I did"

"Wait what did you do?" asked Harry

"Well we sorta-"

"Went back in time tried to save Cedric and ended up resurrecting Voldemort" James said

"Will you just let us tell them"

"Fine"

Than they told them that story.

"You know what George I never think I would hear"

"That a Potter would resurrected Voldemort"

"And that a Malfoy would get rid of him"

"Let's just get back to how we got here" Rose said

"So we tried to get the time turner from James but he would not give it to us so it ended up falling on the floor" Albus said "Their was some green fog than we were here"

"Hey James what were you going to do with the time turner?" Alex asked

"I don't know"

"Wait I just realized we are in 1995" Alex said with panic in her voice

"How long did it take you to realize that?" Fred2 said

"So that means no internet, none of my favorite TV shows, and no anime" She said with more panic.

"Why are you so obsessed with muggle things?" Rose asked her

"My parents live in the muggle world remember so I'm used to muggle things" Alex replied

"Wait are you muggleborn?" Hermione asked

"What no my parents just decided live in the muggle world"

"Why?"Ron asked her

"I don't know why they live in the muggle world, wait I have a smartphone"she said

Alex pulled out a weird device.

"I charmed it to always have a signal, and it doesn't have a single. Well at least I can listen to all the songs I've downloaded" Alex said disappointed

"Do you have any wizard songs" Roes asked

"No" Alex replied

"Than what do you listen to, muggle songs?" Roes asked

"No of course not"

"Than what do you listen to?"

"Does it matter? Let's just move on. Your children from the future let's just talk about that"

"Do we have any more children?" Ginny asked.

"No" Albus replied.

"I have a little brother named Hugo" Rose said.

"I have a sister named Roxanna" Fred2 said.

"Percy and Audrey have Molly and Lucy and Bill and Fleur have Victoire, Dominique, and Louis" Said Rose

"Do I have any children" Fred asked

"You have decided to live the bachelor lifestyle" Teddy said

"I think it is time for dinner" Mrs. Weasley said

They ate dinner in silence.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Albus asked

"We'll just conjure some beds" Mr. Weasley said

"Oh and James if we ever get back to the present I am going to kill you" Alex said

Than most of them left and they went to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Hoped you live it and please review also thanks to that french girl for reviewing just wanted to tell you that you're english is excellent (I assume you're a girl because I couldn't find anything against you being a girl).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter if I did Scorbus would have happened.**

 **Author's note Thanks for the reviews! It means alot to me. I hope you like and Bye**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next generation woke up early except for Albus, and went to the kitchen.

"Are we going to change the future?" James said

"We all know what happen last time someone tried to mess with the past. We should just obliviate them when we find a way to get back to the future " Scorpius said

"Who saids that we'll even get back to the future" Alex said "We could be stuck here forever"

"Let's not talk about that possibility" Teddy said

"I mean we would see our parents eventually in 2020 but we would be old" Alex said " Because we're going to have to obliviate them than go to America and just wait for 2020 than go see them the day after we time traveled, or we could stop ourselves from even time traveling in the first place"

"That does not sound like a good plan" James said

"We'll it's the best one we have now. So if you find a way to get back to the future tell us" Alex said annoyed

Scorpius got up and was about to leave.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to listen to you arguing with each other" than he walked out.

Harry walked inside "I was wondering, what's the future like"

"It's nice, Voldemort is dead" Rose said

"And their this muggle thing called the internet I think it's around now but a lot least advance as it is in the future you can like watch videos, learn about anything you want, or scam people" Alex said

"Anything else?"

"Well it depends do you want to know about muggle things?" Alex said

"Sure I guess"

"No no no no no you will not explain muggle culture it is so annoying" James said

"Don't worry I won't talk about it that much just important events in history"

"No"

"Well to bad Al. So Harry in the past few future years there has been more LGBT acceptance, smartphones and that's all I can think of right now"

"Any details?

She pulled out her smartphone " This is an iphone 7 I been meaning to get a newer one but then we got here so yeah." She turned it on "Do you want to see it?"

Ron and Hermione walked in. "What's that?" Ron asked

"It's a muggle device called a smartphone"

"What does it do"

"It can call people, text people, connect to the internet, and many other things"

"What's the internet?"

"It's this muggle where you can watch videos, play games and other things that I can't think of right now"

Their was silence.

"How's the future?" Hermione asked

"Hey we didn't tell them what their jobs are in the future" Alex said "Hermione you're the minister of magic, Harry you're head of the Auror department, and Ron you're an auror also."

"I'm the minister of magic?"

"They didn't need to know that" Teddy said

"So? I thought that we were going to obliviate them. Anyway I'm going to go listen to music somewhere other than here I'm tired of being with you people. Lily you can come with me if you want"

"No that's okay" Lily replied

Than Alex walked out of the room.

"You could have discovered what music she listen to .We all know that she will do anything to keep that a secret." Fred2 said

"She wouldn't have let me hear her music" Lily replied

"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure you are the only friend she has is you" Fred2 said

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex walked to the room the girls had slept in. When she got there she realize that her headphones weren't in their. Than she remembered that she had left it where the boys slept.

 _Albus and Scorpius are probably snogging_

She opened the door and there they were snogging. She walked across the room picked up her headphones they didn't even notice her until she said "Next time you snog can you please lock the door, or put a sign up" then she left.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hoped you liked the chapter it took me forever to write and please review Bye.**


	4. Sorry guys

**Sorry guys I had to leave this it just my brain keeps coming up with more and more ideas and I was busy working on them. I also didn't really like it. I will be posting some more stories soon yeah it just I did not like this story very much and I had other ideas.I will be posting some more stories on my profile which I actually like them a lot better than this one so if you want some more stories I have written go check those out. So yeah.**


	5. Finishing this

Hey so I decided to bring back my account on here and I'm probably going to finish this story but I'm going to have to rewrite it which might take a bit. The writing is meh and I really can't stand Alex. Alex was originally a "self insert" (not really tbh honest but some parts of Alex were based on me / ) and now realizing that I'm trans i really can't think of the character without getting dysphoric. Luckily Alex wasn't that good of a character anyway. I'll probably delete this chapter and the one before it when I'm done rewriting it


End file.
